


When You Really Love Christmas

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Tree, Doctor Louis Tomlinson, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical Procedures, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: Harry really loves Christmas.  It lands him in the hospital with a Christmas tree stuck up his ass.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 23
Kudos: 318





	When You Really Love Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLondonderry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLondonderry/gifts), [lululawrence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/gifts), [SadaVeniren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadaVeniren/gifts), [QuickedWeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickedWeen/gifts).



> This is a little late, but Merry Christmas! I'd like to thank Hearth and Hand Magnolia Trees for inspiring this fic.

Louis tried to hold back a yawn as he headed towards the nursing station in the middle of the emergency room. He was just starting his shift but had hardly finished the last and the nap in between didn’t do much for his fatigue. It was the slow time of the holidays right after the rush of injuries from Christmas decorating mishaps and before the new Christmas presents gone awry crowd so he didn’t mind pulling extra shifts so his coworkers had a chance to enjoy them. Another yawn took over as he stared at the board, zoning out multicoloured dry erase marker lines until they lost all meaning. 

“Got a patient for you, Tommo,” someone said as they smacked a chart against his chest. His hands scrambled to catch it before it hit the floor, only looking slightly ridiculous in the process. It didn’t appear to be a busy night, but he still grumbled a little that he had a patient so soon after clocking in. 

He glanced down at the chart as he walked towards one of the curtained areas, not absorbing much more than the name. 

“Hello Mr. Styles,” Louis slipped past the curtain, taken aback as he found someone around his age standing awkwardly beside the bed instead of at least sitting on it. His fists were clenched at his sides and Louis could immediately smell alpha all over him. 

He tapped that down quickly. As long as he was aware of his surroundings, he was in control of the situation. He worked around alphas and frequently had alpha patients. It was part of the job. It wasn’t something that affected him anymore. Even when the old sexist men didn’t believe an omega could be smart enough to be a medical professional he was able to do his job well. Maybe this alpha was more progressive at least since they were of similar age. That was always refreshing. 

“What seems to be the problem, Mr. Styles.” 

Louis watched as he shifted stiffly beside the bed, his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. 

“Is there, uh, another doctor that could see me?” 

Louis couldn’t help the scoff that erupted out of him in reaction. He’d heard it before, many many times, but not usually so quickly or so openly. 

“Mr. Styles,” Louis struggled to keep his professional face on when his first instinct was to lash out. “I assure you I’m more competent than many of the alpha doctors that work here. So what can I help you with?” 

His anger quickly turned to satisfaction as he watched the different stages pass across the alpha’s expressions. 

“It’s not that. I-I’m sure you are. It’s just—” he watched the alpha breath in carefully and then let it out. That’s when it clicked for Louis and he almost laughed. 

“Is it a problem with your knot? Because I assure you I’ve seen hundreds if not thousands before yours. You don’t have to protect my honour. So what is the reason for your visit today?” 

Louis widened his stance in challenge and watched as the alpha slowly stared to give in. Louis could see him weighing the embarrassment against the urgency of his issue until he finally broke down. 

“Ihaveachristmastreestuckupmybutt,” he rushed out while his blush bled down from his cheeks to his neck. Even his ears were flaming a bright red. 

Louis’ brows raised in surprise. “I’m sorry, what?”

“A Christmas tree. Stuck. Up there,” Mr. Styles mumbled out. 

It took everything in Louis to hold himself back from bursting into laughter. He’d seen many foreign objects in rectums in his day, but this was a new one. And it wasn’t often alphas. 

“And how did a Christmas tree end up there?”

“I just really love Christmas,” the alpha blurted out and somehow turned a shade darker. 

Louis did laugh then. He couldn’t help it. It bubbled out of him happily, waking him up from his formerly foul mood. 

“Alright Mr. Christmas Elf, let’s see what we can do.” 

Louis could tell he was in a lot of discomfort so he didn’t waste any more time, getting him off to x-ray as soon as he could so he could see what they were dealing with. Internal bleeding or other damage were things that could be life threatening if left for too long and Louis wasn’t going to let that happen on his watch. 

Louis let himself laugh again while he was alone when he saw the dark object on the x-ray. It was at least buttplug shaped which made him realize that there were a lot of buttplug designs that vaguely resembled Christmas trees. 

“Well Mr. Styles—” 

“Harry,” the alpha cut him off. “Mr. Styles makes this feel even weirder.” 

“Okay Harry.” Louis had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. “This should be pretty straight forward. We’ll give you some muscle relaxers and local anesthetic and then go in for it.”

Harry visibly swallowed, his whole body still tense. “And it will be you doing the procedure?” 

“Is that a problem?” Louis challenged. Fishing for things up an alpha’s ass was high on the list of things he didn’t want to do, but he wasn’t going to let himself be dismissed just because of his gender. He would rarely have patients if they were given a choice. The unconscious bias was always lingering. 

“No, it’s not a problem,” Harry said as he looked towards the floor. 

“Good.” 

Louis nodded and then slipped between the curtains to order up the medications. He only returned once everything had kicked in and it was time for the extraction. He was two gloved fingers deep when he really wished he was allowed to use desensitizers. Scent was often vital to keying in on life threatening ailments, so anything to dull them was too dangerous. But in this situation Harry’s life wasn’t at risk and his scent was clouded with arousal. Normally Louis would politely ignore it but no one’s scent in his entire medical career had ever caused his focus to fuzz. 

He shook himself out of it when the tip of his middle finger nudged the object and he remembered why he was here. A Christmas tree. Lodged in an alpha’s ass. 

Trying to gauge how easy it would be to remove the object, his patient made a low noise and he paused when the alpha suddenly tensed. 

“I’m reallyyy sorry about before,” Harry chose to say at the most awkward time for conversation, “I didn’t mean to offend you, I’m not like that. It was just that I was embarrassed and you’re so pretty.” 

Louis snorted out a laugh as Harry’s words came out lazy and nearly slurred from the effects of the muscle relaxers. 

“It’s okay, Mr. Styles,” Louis answered, amused. 

“No Mr. Styles,” Harry mumbled. 

“Okay Harry,” Louis turned to prep his instruments, “How did you really end up with this Christmas tree where it is? Nobody loves Christmas  _ that  _ much.” 

Louis could practically feel the alpha’s blush at the question and Louis smirked to himself. 

“Was decorating for Christmas and I’as horny and I just… pop! It was inside.” 

Louis snorted out a small laugh. 

When Louis was finally able to pull the Christmas tree free, he could see the appeal and wondered what design department had thought buttplug shaped decorations were a good idea. This was definitely going down in his strange experience log. 

“Okay Mr. Styles, you’re all set. We’ll keep you here an hour or so to monitor any damage that might have caused and then you’re free to go. Next time stick to toys intended for anal play and you’ll be all set.” 

Harry spoke to stop him when he turned to leave a moment later. 

“You’re really pretty,” Harry said in a slow drawl. Louis almost couldn’t follow his thought it was so drawn out. Luckily Louis had frequently dealt with the effects of drugs and had learned to be patient. “Really pretty. Will you go out with me Friday night?” 

“Friday is Christmas, mate,” Louis chuckled. 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in thought. “Tomorrow, then.” 

“Sorry, I’m working,” Louis said as an excuse even if it was valid. He really was working. 

Harry pouted out his lip. Louis thought he looked adorable, but he wasn’t going to expose his unprofessional thoughts. 

“I’ll visit you, then.” 

“You can’t come visit me at the hospital. Take it easy, Mr. Styles,” Louis laughed as he slipped out of the room, shaking his head with a smile as he moved on to his next patient. 

When he finally had a chance to make it around to check on Harry after a small rush flooded the ER, he had already been discharged. That was best, anyway. 

  
  
  


“Louis, your alpha is here.” 

Louis’ head snapped up and he frowned in confusion. “My alpha? I don’t have an alpha.” 

“Sure you do. Christmas lover just checked in and that has your name written all over it.” 

“What? Are you serious?” Louis asked in disbelief. 

“I wonder what does it for him. Is it Christmas in general or just Christmas trees?” 

“Shut up,” Louis shook his head with a small laugh as he pushed his coworker’s shoulder. “You make him sound like a nut case.” 

“Maybe he is with  _ another _ Christmas tree up his ass.” 

Louis rolled his eyes with another laugh and pushed past him out of the employee break room. There was no way it was the same alpha. It wasn’t the first time someone had pulled a prank on him and he honestly deserved it for the pranks he pulled himself. He wasn’t expecting to honestly catch a glimpse of Harry through one of the curtains as he paused at the nurses station. 

“Mr. Styles. Didn’t expect to see you so soon.” Louis said as he approached. 

“Said I was gonna visit,” Harry slurred. He seemed a little off balance and his eyes were glossy. He was drunk, Louis would bet on it. 

“You just stopped by to say hi?” Louis raised a suspicious brow. 

“Y’said I couldn’t visit,” Harry’s mouth fumbled around the words, “So I’mma patient.” 

“And why are you a patient, Mr. Styles.” 

Harry pouted. Louis could tell it was because he wasn’t using Harry’s first name. 

The alpha’s stage whisper didn’t do much to hide his confession from anyone when he spoke. “There’s a Christmas tree stuck in my butt,” he all but giggled out. 

“You shoved the Christmas tree up there again?” Louis asked in disbelief. 

“Nooo,” Harry shook his head and Louis breathed a small sigh of relief that Harry wasn’t that stupid. “It’s a different one.” 

“Are you serious?” Louis asked as he shook his head. “Did you not learn from the last time?” 

“They were all just sitting on the table! It seemed like a good way to see you!” Harry giggled. He was sitting on the edge of the bed this time and shifted constantly like he couldn’t keep himself still. 

Louis breathed out and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Alright. I’ll order up some x-rays and we’ll go from there.” 

Louis snorted out a laugh when the x-rays came back and he was staring at a familiar-looking black mass against the light. There it was. A smaller version of a Christmas tree lodged deep in the alpha’s ass. This one was slightly different but Louis could tell it was from the same set. He wondered how many came in the set and if Harry was the first person to see other purposes in them. 

Luckily, this one looked much lower and he wondered if it was actually as stuck as Harry said it was. He still went back to the room armed with his supplies. 

“If you’re drunk, Mr. Styles, I can’t give you any drugs if that’s why you came in.” 

Louis didn’t get the sense that Harry was an addict searching for a fix. He’d seen them pass through the ER before with self inflicted injuries just to get their hands on some pain medications. Harry didn’t fit into that mold but Louis would be negligent if he didn’t at least consider it. 

“That’s sokay,” Harry didn’t seem fazed by that, which was a good sign. Harry’s gown flashed his backside as he was already crawling into position on the bed. 

It was unprofessional for Louis to be endeared, but he was. Harry was a cute drunk if not a stupid one. He was all gangly limbs and drunken movements and Louis was endeared. 

He pulled some fresh gloves on and approached with the lube. He could at least examine the position of the object so he would know what it would take to remove. 

“Not as shy today, Mr. Styles,” Louis said as Harry helped him lift his gown as he shufled into place. 

“It’s Harry,” he pouted and gasped as the cold lube on Louis’ fingers touched his rim. 

A gentle push and he was in. His fingertips also almost immediately hit the base of the tree. It wasn’t very stuck at all and Louis wondered if Harry had even tried to get it out at all. Louis thought that even catching it on his fingers would easily pull it out. It would be pretty simple if that’s all he had to do. 

He pressed in a second finger and then wiggled them around trying to get under the curve of the tree. He almost had it, almost there—

Louis froze when Harry moaned and the room became suffocating in arousal. Harry’s hardening cock was starting to tent the front of his robe and Louis had to focus on where he was and what he was doing. He wasn’t going to let an alpha affect him like this while he was doing a job. 

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologised and tried to hide his situation like his scent wasn’t giving him away. 

“It’s fine, Harry,” Louis decided Mr. Styles would just embarrass him further. “It’s a natural reaction to stimulation.” 

Louis wanted to believe that was the case and then thought back to the comments he wished had never been planted into his brain. 

_ I wonder what does it for him. Is it Christmas in general or just Christmas trees? _

Was it actually the Christmas tree that Louis was moving around that made him hard? 

“You’re just so pretty— and your fingers—”

Louis felt him subtly grind back and had to clench his jaw to turn away from the direction Harry was steering. 

“Ooookay,” Louis planted a hand on Harry’s hip to hold him in place and then made a final plunge of his fingers to scoop the tree out. This time he caught the minimal curve of the base of the tree and quickly pulled it free. 

Harry let out a yelp but otherwise appeared fine. Louis imagined his rim was already a bit sore from the day before but it really was his own fault. He turned and wiped the tree off before slipping it into a plastic medical bag and handing it over to Harry. 

“Let’s stick to actual sex toys from now on, got it? And maybe drink less so you make better decisions.” Louis laughed to himself as he cleaned everything up. 

“Can I please take you out?” Harry asked pathetically from the bed where he was still on his side. “Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow is Christmas Eve.” 

“So?” 

He wasn’t about to tell Harry that it was his birthday, but he also wasn’t going to say he was free. 

“Sorry, my time is all booked up for tomorrow." 

“Tomorrow it is,” Harry slurred tiredly. 

“Sleep it off,” Louis chuckled as he left the room. 

  
  
  


Louis groaned as he looked down at his buzzing phone halfway through his evening. He’d just chosen a quiet night in for himself to celebrate his birthday since so much of his time had been eaten up lately. It had been a long time since he had truly been able to unwind on his own. 

And now the hospital was calling him mid-glass of wine. 

He didn’t mask the annoyance in his voice as he answered. 

“Tommo, your alpha is here again,” someone chuckled on the other end. 

“My alpha?” 

“Yeah, your Christmas alpha.” 

Louis groaned and pulled his hand down his face. It had to be a joke. 

“Not funny.” 

“I’m being serious! Dude is here with  _ another _ tree up his butt.” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“I swear to you he is in this hospital.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” 

“He’s refusing treatment since you’re not here.” 

“What is wrong with him?” Louis muttered, already struggling to get a sweater over his head and replace his sweatpants with jeans. 

Maybe it was the wine or maybe Louis was just that wound up, but he needed to put a stop to this. Harry was going to end up seriously hurting himself if he kept this up and then Louis was going to feel at least partially responsible. 

He made his way down to the hospital and into the ER just as Harry was on his way out. Harry’s face brightened up just as Louis took his elbow and steered him out the door before any of his coworkers had a chance to see him. 

“Come on. Let’s get a cup of coffee.” 

Harry was silent as Louis guided him into the 24 hour diner on the corner. It was frequented by hospital staff and was well lit so Louis didn’t feel unsafe taking the alpha there. They took up a booth near the back and Louis knew from experience that the music was just loud enough to keep their conversation private. 

He ordered them two cups of coffee without letting Harry speak and then faced him where they sat opposite each other in the worn booth. 

“Are you okay? Are you doing this on purpose? Do I need to get you a psych eval?” Louis cut right to the point. 

Colour bloomed on Harry’s face as he looked down at his hands on the table. 

“No. —maybe. I don’t know,” Harry sighed and turned to look out the window before looking at his hands. “I just— God, this is so embarrassing.” 

He covered his face with his hands and Louis waited it out, their cups of coffee arriving to their table in the meantime. 

“I just really love anal play, okay?” Harry said in a hushed tone. He sounded flustered and embarrassed which all appeared genuine. “And I was decorating and I was laughing about how much they looked like sex toys and then I kept walking by them until I really wanted to try it. And then I couldn’t get it out.” 

“I already know that part of the story,” Louis crossed his legs beneath the table and took a sip of his coffee. 

“I don’t date a lot. Or ever, really. And your scent was driving me crazy and smelled so good that I couldn’t stop thinking about it. So I got out a bottle of wine which made me think it would be funny if I went back there again with the same thing.” 

“Why would that be funny?” Louis snorted a laugh into his coffee mug. 

“I don’t know! It sounded good at the time. And I used the smaller one so I wasn’t so panicked about it like I was the first time. 

“Okay, so that’s the first two times. And tonight?” 

Harry’s face was bright red, spreading to his ears and down his neck. He hid it all behind his hands as he mumbled, “You said you were busy tonight and I thought…” 

“It’s my birthday. I was off work and busy because it’s my birthday.” 

Harry pulled his hands away from his face. 

“It’s your birthday?” Louis nodded. “Oh my god, I wasn’t trying to ruin your birthday! Why did you come down here?” 

Louis shrugged one shoulder. He wasn’t quite sure of that answer himself. 

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to seriously injure yourself again trying to see me.” 

“It’s not  _ that _ big,” Harry said, squirming a little in his seat. 

“Did you seriously not get it out?” Louis asked incredulously. 

“No! I didn’t want some stranger’s fingers in there when I could get it out myself,” Harry scoffed. 

“You could get it out yourself??”

“I said I honestly couldn’t the first time.” 

“But you could the second?” Louis should have been mad or disgusted or  _ something _ other than what matched the confused yet fond laugh that came out of him.

“I’ve had a lot of things up my ass,” Harry said with a tiny grin. “I’m not new to this. Especially during Christmas.” 

“What does that have to do with it?” Louis wrinkled his nose. 

“I told you I really love Christmas,” Harry smirked and finally took a sip of his coffee. The embarrassment appeared to be slowly slipping away as Louis saw the same sparkle in his eye that Louis had when he finally opened up about one of his sexual secrets. Louis had a lot of them yet had only been with a few partners he trusted enough to truly open up about one of them. He knew the excitement of admitting the taboo and forbidden to someone who understood. 

When Louis looked at what Harry had done from a different angle, it actually turned him on. Louis wasn’t always a passive omega. It came across in many aspects of Louis’ life, but wasn’t a widely accepted attribute when it came to sex. He’d only been with one alpha that let Louis be the one on top and it was some of the best sex of Louis’ life. Now here, sitting in front of him was an alpha who actually enjoyed anal play practically laid out on a platter just for him. 

“Good thing I was born a Christmas present,” Louis smirked right back. Flirting was just like a light, turned on once Louis let himself switch from professional to personal life. “Since today’s my birthday.” 

“You don’t seem too full of Christmas cheer,” Harry said skeptically through his grin and Louis couldn’t let the opportunity pass. 

“I can’t say I’m as dedicated to filling myself with Christmas cheer as you are,” he gestured towards Harry with a quirk of his brown. 

Harry honked out a laugh and then slapped a hand over his mouth as if he had even surprised himself. They grinned at each other like idiots, likely stinking up half the diner with their pheromones. Louis could feel himself getting wet at the prospect of getting a chance to fuck Harry if he was on board with it. 

“Do you have a birthday party to be at?” Harry asked him with his hands wrapped around his coffee mug. 

“I don’t. I was just having a night in since most people have family plans on Christmas Eve. It’s an unfortunate time of year to celebrate a birthday.” 

“I don’t have any plans.” 

“Obviously if you have time for a pre-planned hospital visit,” Louis laughed. 

Harry smirked and shook his head as he blushed. “My sister is with her alpha’s family so we’re celebrating late.” 

“No plans at all then, huh?” 

“Not unless you have a suggestion…” 

Louis quirked a brow in challenge and within seconds Louis was leaving a few bills on the table as they scrambled to leave the diner. 

“I just live a few blocks from here,” Louis said as he tightened his scarf around his neck and they immediately set off in that direction. 

They started shedding their clothes the second they made it through Louis’ front door, a trail of sweaters and coats and gloves leading the way to his bedroom like a raunchy Hansel and Gretel tale. 

Harry was bold in his desperate kisses and Louis met them with just as much dominance, both of them rising to the challenge in a heated exchange. It was exactly what Louis was craving. 

He wrestled Harry onto his stomach, rutting against him as he left sloppy kisses along his neck. He inhaled Harry’s rich scent along the way that made his whole body come alive. It was potent and tailor made for Louis in the best ways. He could roll around in it for days. 

“Fuck me, please,” Harry whined as he pushed back against Louis’ grinding motions, his hard dick nested between Harry’s cheeks. 

“I need to get that tree out before I fuck you,” Louis murmured into his ear as he rolled Harry onto his side and crept his fingers down to the curve of his hip. 

“Not like that, do it with the gloves on,” Harry turned his head back to look at Louis with pupils blown. “That ended up being the craziest fantasy for me. Want you to be the doctor.” 

Louis wanted to laugh but instead let out a little squeak. There were some very secret moments that Louis had looked up medical porn before, having that same fantasy when he was really desperate for it. Luckily he had some gloves at the house and quickly returned with some along with paper towels, condoms and the lube they’d need. 

Harry watched over his shoulder as Louis slapped the blue gloves into place and then lubed up his fingers. He moaned deeply as Louis slipped two fingers inside and felt around. Since this wasn’t in a professional setting, he didn’t hold back in finding and teasing Harry’s prostate in the process of fishing for the object. 

It had been quite a while since Harry had inserted it that Louis was worried it really had worked its way too far in to easily remove, but was quickly proven wrong. The base of this tree was easier to grasp and when he pulled it out, he saw that this one was a much more traditional looking tree that was a wide cone that tapered down to a point at the top. It looked a lot more painful or at least uncomfortable than the other rounded versions he had pulled out before. 

Harry seemed to be enjoying the discomfort, though, moaning and hissing as Louis carefully pulled it free. It left his hole wet and gaping, obvious that Harry had prepped before inserting it in the first place. It made Louis’ dick twitch. 

“Maybe I should just fuck you with this tree until you’ve learned your lesson,” Louis smirked as he teased Harry’s hole with the point. 

“God yes,” Harry gasped out, his fists grasping the sheets. 

“Such a whore for Christmas,” Louis murmured as he fucked the tip of the tree in and out until Harry began to squirm. 

“Please,” Harry begged, trying to push back for more. 

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me.” 

Harry turned and got his knees under him, hips elevated and back arched as his shoulders stayed against the mattress. Louis loved how eager he was to present for him. It made Louis’ head spin. In the few other cases Louis had been allowed to fuck an alpha, there had been a lot of discussion and convincing on Louis’ part. With Harry, they hadn’t even talked about it. Louis was in heaven. 

“You’ll never need those trees again,” Louis smirked as he kneed up behind Harry, grabbing handfuls of his ass to spread his cheeks. His big alpha cock hung between his legs and made Louis feel powerful to be the one dominating the dominant gender. 

He rolled on a condom and then teased Harry’s rim with the head of his cock. Harry was loud in anticipation, moaning and whining for it. His volume increased when Louis finally started to push in. 

He’d been blessed with a bigger dick than the average omega which always felt like a sign that he should use it. It felt like he’d been wasting its potential when he finally bottomed out and felt Harry clench around him. It made him hiss and grip Harry’s hips, his fingers pressing deliciously into the softness there. He felt so good and hot and tight, just what Louis wanted for his birthday. 

Harry’s hips started the motion, fucking back onto Louis’ dick until Louis matched the motion. It wasn’t long before skin slapped against skin and Louis’ grunts of effort escalated to full force. 

He reached around and could feel the bulge of Harry’s knot already forming and squeezed around it. He loved fucking, but also couldn’t wait to feel the size of it pop inside himself on their next round. He was an omega after all. 

Harry’s hand reached down to wrap around Louis, squeezing even tighter than Louis thought would be comfortable. 

“Oh shit, oh shiiiitttt,” Harry groaned out as his body stilled, tensed and then went slack as his cock started to jump in their hands. It was one of the hottest things Louis had ever been a part of and soon began to shoot his own load into the condom once he’d slammed in deep. 

They stayed like that for a long time as they both rode through the high of their orgasms together. When Louis could finally think straight, he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose up behind Harry’s ear. 

“Now that’s a Merry Christmas,” he smirked, holding onto him tight as Harry honked out a laugh and tried to push him off. “You won’t need these Christmas trees to get you off anymore.” 

“Stoppppp,” Harry whined through his laughter. 

“You started it,” Louis just grinned and hid his face in Harry’s hair. He’d always hated Christmas as it overshadowed his birthday, but just maybe Harry was giving him a reason to love it. 

**Author's Note:**

> [find it here on tumblr!](https://jaerie.tumblr.com/post/638777182869700608/when-you-really-love-christmas-e-5k-abo-by)


End file.
